


I've got a lot to lose

by kaijuAcapulco



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Confrontations, Crying, Hannibal Loves Will, Heartbreak, Killing, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Poor Will, Post-Break Up, Secrets, Will Loves Hannibal, Winston - Freeform, questionable actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuAcapulco/pseuds/kaijuAcapulco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal leaves Will and this a short little thing of how Will deals with the break up right after it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a short little fanfiction to try to get back into writing.  
> Prompt for story was a thing from Tumblr:  
> "Prompt: turn music on shuffle and write a fanfiction based of the first song to show up."

Will looked at the man who had gave him so much over the last couple of years and sat there on the floor in an emotional and confused mess. Hannibal had just declared that he was leaving and wouldn't ever come back. Will couldn't believe it. He gave the older man his heart, soul, mind, everything. He finally was able to stand and run after the man. He tackled Hannibal to the ground and screamed at him "Why are you doing this after all we have been through?" Hannibal didn't answer. "TELL ME." Will screamed at Hannibal. Still no answer. "Say something, I've got a lot to lose...please." Will tried to stop himself from crying when Hannibal pushed the younger man off of him. "Maybe one day I'll tell you. But I do believe this is where we part our ways. Goodbye William." Hannibal walked out of the house the two men shared to his car and drove off. Will let out a scream that had been stuck in his throat for the last ten minutes or so. He was in shock and didn't know how to respond but he let his dogs attempt to comfort him. He stayed there on the floor for another few moments before he stood up.  
After closing and locking the front door, he went to their...Hannibal and Will's bedroom and broke down, falling to the ground. He stayed on the ground for a long hour. After calming down enough to not break down in tears every 5 seconds, he stood up and went over the closet to see if his now ex-"Murder Husband" had left of his clothes. He had everything. Why didn't Hannibal take any of his things...atleast his clothes were here. He didn't want to be near anything that smelled like him, but he knew he needed to have some form of contact with Hannibal. His smell was enough. He grabbed one of his suit jackets that he had worn recently and laid down on the bed, clinging to the jacket as if his life dependent on it, which at that moment it was. He began to cry again and eventually he got so tired that he fell asleep.  
The next morning, Will woke up with swollen eyes and a major headache. But none of that mattered because the one person who had his whole being was gone. He screamed as loud as he could and then looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before he grabbed for his phone which was still in his pocket. It was dead. He internally laughed for a split second because that was he felt. Dead. He found his phone's charging cord and plugged his phone. He knew that he would have to get over Hannibal one day. Not any time soon, but eventually. "Baby steps." Will told himsef.


	2. Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Hannibal's reasoning for leaving our poor Will on his own and with a broken heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for not posting this sooner, I got busy with my computer being stupid, not having much motivation, and trying to figure out if I wanted to turn this into an actual story or keep it as a one-shot. But I decided to continue this story.

Hannibal POV  
Hannibal had told the very man that he was so deeply in love with and obsessed with that he couldn't be with him any longer. He knew he had do this because he didn't want to risk hurting Will in the process of this hunt that he needed to go. The first part of this hunt was to deal with a certain ex-psychiatrist of his. He knew that Will would have followed him anywhere, if Hannibal just simply asked him to. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to the younger man. Will was so madly in love with Hannibal and vice versa. If Hannibal went back to Will after the stunt he just pulled, there would be worse heartbreak for both parties. All things considered, the older man decided that he would come back at a later date to see how the empath was doing.  
(-Timeskip-)  
"Hannibal."  
"Bedelia."  
"Have you come to kill me?"  
"Why does it concern you?"  
"It matters to me because it's my life you're trying to take."  
"Trying?" Hannibal asked his ex-psychiatrist as he stepped closer to her as she sat calmly in her seat, slowly getting anxious to see what would transpire. He lunged forward, the best he could with wearing his murder suit, and pressed a rag soaked with chloroform against Bedelia's mouth and nose. She started to struggle by the time it was already too late. Her vision slowly starting filling with black circles until everything was black.  
Hannibal waited until he knew that the woman before him was asleep before picking up her, now, unconscious body and carrying her to the area where he would do his work.  
(-Timeskip-)  
Will POV  
It had been a little over a month since Hannibal had left Will and the younger man was finally somewhat able to think about what transpired that night without bursting into tears. It was still a tough subject to think about, but he was managing. All he wanted at that moment was an answer. Did he do something wrong? Was Hannibal seeing somebody else? Did he get bored of Will?  
When he heard the knock at his front door, he was knocked out of his thoughts and hi seat at his dining room table, where he was having lunch by himself. Once he was able to stand up properly, he walked to the door, looking through the peep hole and widened his eyes at who he saw standing outside his house. It was Hannibal. Why was he back? He left him over a month ago. Will was finally getting over him. He didn't open the door. He didn't want to. He felt like it would be similar to him opening Pandora's box. He didn't want to screw himself over a second time. He backed away from the door and fell to the ground, hitting a wall that was nearby. He felt one his dogs come to him. He looked to see which one had come to comfort him. It was Winston. Will slowly crawled away, trying to not make any sound as he inched closer to his bedroom. He then froze for a split second when he heard Hannibal's voice. "Is anyone home?" Will dared not to respond even though his whole being ached for the man on the other side of the door's touch. When he got close enough to his bedroom, he turned around and crawled under his bed and hid. The whole house was silent except for the front door that Hannibal had unlocked with his key. Will realized that he should have changed the locks on the house in case something like this ever did occur. Wait. Was Hannibal going to kill Will now? Tears began to form in his eyes, yet he stayed silent. He heard Hannibal's footsteps. They were closer to the bedroom and he held his breathe and silently moved farther away, towards where the bed frame met wall. He tried his best to stay as still and as quiet as he could. He didn't want it to end like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still getting a feel for writing fanfiction and just writing in general, so please be patient with me! Anyways, let me know what you guys thought about this chapter! I'm going to try to keep an upload schedule for this story. I was thinking once a week, I'll let you guys know next chapter! Also I apologize for not including the part where Hannibal does his work on Bedelia. I wasn't entirely sure on how to go on about writing the whole ordeal. I will do a chapter as a flashback to describe what was all involved in the said hunt. Just please be patient, I'm trying to get back in the swing of things.


	3. Obverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different scenarios go through the heads of our murder husbands, but which one is correct?

Will POV  
Will's eyes shut as tight as they could as he heard the footsteps near the bed. He didn't want it end like this. In the distance between one fast heartbeat and another, he was pulled harshly from under the bed by the strong hands that he didn't realize he missed this much. Before he had time to open his eyes, he felt the cold metal cut open his neck and hit all of his arteries. His last thought was "Why..?" The life was quickly gone from his eyes and Hannibal was holding a limp body of his now dead lover. Hannibal's face didn't show any remorse. He dropped the body and found the dogs and pushed them out of the bedroom so he could clean himself up and figure out what was to be done next.

[Other side of the coin]

Hannibal POV  
Hannibal knocked on the door and waited patiently. He had hoped that Will would answer the door and they could talk things out like civil adults. When 15 minutes went by without a response, Hannibal decided to try knocking again and calling out with "Is anybody home?" Once again, there was no answer. The walls of the home weren't super thick, if anyone was home and conscious, they would have heard him calling out. Hannibal was getting a little impatient and pulled out his own key to the house. As he unlocked the front door, the empath or the dogs that had been rescued over the years was nowhere to be seen, specifically Winston, the most treasured of the pack of "Will's mistifts". He saw that someone had been at the dining table recently. Not much food was on the plate of whoever had been there. He saw their's-now Will's-bedroom door was wide open.   
Hannibal started cautiously walking in that direction. He saw the dog he had been searching for sitting in the hallway near the bedroom. This had to mean that Will had to be somewhere nearby. Maybe he was under the bed. Will had hid under the bed a few times to get away from everything at times his anxiety or stress got too much to bear. Hannibal was sure this had to of been one of those times. I mean wouldn't your anxiety and stress levels heighten significantly if the person you gave your whole being, heart and soul, left you a devastated mess and just showed up on your front porch step out of the blue? Hannibal slowly stepped into the bedroom and smelled the air. He smelled that aftershave that smelled like "something with a bottle on it." Will was in here. He stepped towards the bed and heard the slight ruffle of clothing moving further towards the wall that was on the far side of the bed. He sighed and spoke softly "Will, if you are in here, please know that I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I had to go take care of some things and I didn't want to risk hurting you in the process of it all. I know this sounds absurd after all that has transpired between us, but I am in love with you and I would be honored to have a chance to mend our broken bond." He got on his knees and looked under the bed and saw a sight that he never wanted to see.   
Will Graham was curled into a ball, with his eyes shut tightly, tears rolling down his face, his breath held almost too long, and his knuckles turning white from holding onto himself too tightly for comfort.  
Hannibal Lecter was not one for tears, but tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. His heart was breaking. When he spoke up again, he heard his voice start to falter and break. "Will...please come out. I just want to talk..." He saw Will's hands slowly relax around his body and open his eyes, looking at Hannibal in fear of his life. Hannibal put a hand at the edge of under the bed and waited to see if Will would reach out for Hannibal. After a minute or two, the younger man slowly put one hand out towards the older man's hand. When the hand was close enough, Hannibal slowly and cautiously pulled the man out from under the bed. Will was still crying and curled into a ball as he was pulled out from under the bed. Hannibal started to wipe away his lover's tears and held him close as they sat there on the floor, not saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be uploading the answer to which side actually happened next week  
> My upload schedule is going to be weekly  
> I'll be uploading a new chapter once a week until I feel I have reached a proper conclusion!  
> Thank you for being patient! <3


	4. Exoneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Hannibal and Will make up or split permanently? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story!

Hannibal POV

Hannibal Lecter was not one for tears, but tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. His heart was breaking. When he spoke up again, he heard his voice start to falter and break. "Will...please come out. I just want to talk..." He saw Will's hands slowly relax around his body and open his eyes, looking at Hannibal in fear of his life. Hannibal put a hand at the edge of under the bed and waited to see if Will would reach out for Hannibal. After a minute or two, the younger man slowly put one hand out towards the older man's hand. When the hand was close enough, Hannibal slowly and cautiously pulled the man out from under the bed. Will was still crying and curled into a ball as he was pulled out from under the bed. Hannibal started to wipe away his lover's tears and held him close as they sat there on the floor, not saying a word. 

[A few minutes pass of them just sitting there]

Will POV

As Will sat there in Hannibal's arms, he closed his eyes. However, something was off. Before the younger man could escape, he felt the cold metal cut open his neck and hit all of his arteries. His last thought was "Why..?" The life was quickly gone from his eyes and Hannibal was holding a limp body of his now dead lover. Hannibal's face didn't show any remorse. He laid Will on the ground to stand up. He found the dogs and pushed them out of the bedroom so he could clean himself up and figure out what was to be done next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want me to write a sequel where Hannibal doesn't do this and is actually a decent human being!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I've wrote in years now.  
> I would love critique if you, the lovely readers, have any! I'm open to positive and negative critique.  
> The song this was based off that I used for the prompt was: "Coma" by Issues.


End file.
